


The First Night：好朋友就要互帮互助

by sulimi



Series: 白岩瑠姬总受 [1]
Category: pdj, produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulimi/pseuds/sulimi
Relationships: 白岩总受
Series: 白岩瑠姬总受 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536313
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The First Night：好朋友就要互帮互助

“你有闻到什么味道吗？”佐野文哉转过头看向白岩瑠姬，“Shiroiwa-Kun？”  
白岩像是被吓了一跳，浑身震了一下，“什么？没有闻到啊，是你鼻子失灵了吧，Sano-Kun。”  
“不会吧！我鼻子很灵的！”佐野走上前想去搭白岩的肩，却发现白岩已经加快脚步走远了。

白岩瑠姬躲进一个空练习室，摘下项链，轻轻揭下后颈贴着的薄膜，然后深处手指，稍稍碰了一下，又立马弹开。混合着柑橘与肉豆蔻，如同大吉岭茶香水一样的味道迎面扑来。他感受着自己身体的变化，有一股火在他心口燃烧着，每一寸肌肤，每一处关节，都在叫嚣着自己的不满足。

他的情热期要到了。

他已经21岁了，马上就要到22岁生日了。自16岁被确认为Omega以来，白岩还不曾有过情热期。在Omega群体中，有1%的人群会和Beta一样，终生不知道情热期是什么。他曾以为自己就是那1%。

可是为什么呢？白岩瑠姬抬头看向镜子，自己的头发早被汗水打湿。他有那么一瞬间的茫然，为什么会这样呢？即便是早那么一周，也不会变成现在这样了。这么狼狈，这么让他不知所措。

白岩瑠姬从口袋里拿出了一块全新的信息素隔离膜，小心翼翼地贴回自己的后颈处。只要两天，只要撑过公演，什么都好说。

虽然日子难熬，但是公演却出奇的顺利，白岩瑠姬轻喘着，心里长舒了一口气，总算结束了，至少是没有任何错误地结束了。

下台后，他听不见身边人的欢呼和恭喜，眼前一片白光，摸索着躲进了之前的那间练习室。那间练习室里没有摄像头，也没有灯光，一片漆黑。那种黑暗，给了他一定的安心感。  
当白岩刚想给门上锁，就被一个人推开了。看不清来人的他，立马后退蜷缩了起来。

“Ruki？你怎么了？”男人闻到了空气中那股隔离贴也遮挡不住的味道，“你不是……”  
听到了是熟悉的人，白岩瑠姬忍不住小声啜泣起来，“Yasu，怎么办，好难受。”

本田康祐听了，赶快锁上了门。俯身去摸了摸白岩的额头，“很烫，还能坚持去医院吗？”他和白岩相识三年，知道这是一个只知道为了偶像梦想横冲直撞的笨蛋，不曾和任何人谈过恋爱，也不曾和任何人上过床。

白岩瑠姬微微摇了摇头，“帮帮我好吗？Yasu……”身体的疼痛和不满足，让他陷入了晕眩，出于本能，他伸出手拽住了本田的衣袖，“记得轻一点。”  
“好。”本田听见自己答应的声音。

本田揭下了白岩颈后的隔离膜，手指摩挲着，“不要害怕，很快的，很快就好了。”  
他的另一只手搂着白岩的腰，顺着裤子的缝隙摸下去，Omega的身体已经变得柔软多汁，轻轻一碰就为他张开了小口。本田缓缓伸入了一根手指，小口像是欢迎一样，紧紧吸附住手指。

“嗯……”白岩瑠姬攀附在本田身上，呻吟如同小猫啜泣，断断续续发了出来，“啊……轻一点……”当本田的第二根手指进入他身体的时候，他的双手忍不住蜷缩收紧，拉住了本田的衣服。

“乖一点，”本田康祐的手从后颈放开，挪到前面，抽下了白岩的皮带，解开了他裤子的纽扣。  
Omega没有被抚慰过的前端，挺立着，贴着肌肤，渗出许多透明液体，本田康祐安抚性地摸了几下。可是只有白岩瑠姬知道，这些完全不够，他还想要更多，想要自己认识了三年的好友，能够将他坚挺的性器进入自己的身体，填满自己的身体，还有空虚灼热的灵魂。他将唇贴在本田的脸上，胡乱吻着，“Yasu，求求你了，Yasu。”

本田康祐没想到情热期的Omega会是这样，他有些惊讶，然后解开了自己的裤子。Alpha粗长的性器紧贴在Omega股间，然后对准了白岩的后穴，一鼓作气插了进去。  
白岩瑠姬没想过做爱会是这样，Alpha的性器超出了未经人事的他能够承受的范围，泪水从眼眶流出，“啊，不行了，好痛，Yasu……我好痛……”  
但是Alpha并没有停下，本田扶着他的腰，一点点往下压，然后再提起，进入到不可能再进入的地方，“马上就不会痛了，是Ruki太不能吃苦了。”

正如本田康祐所说，疼痛很快就过去了，情热期的Omega即便被再粗暴地对待，也会马上感受到快乐。  
“嗯……哈……”白岩瑠姬咬着下唇，努力让自己欢愉的声音小一点，却也怎么也阻挡不住，“啊……啊……”他皱着眉，身前的性器紧紧贴着本田，颤抖着射了出来。身后的小口，随着也喷射出了一股透明的液体。

“你潮吹了。”Alpha并没有刚开始表现的那么好心，他并没有停下来，反而更快速地抽插了起来，“Ruki，是不是会像这样，一直不停潮吹呢？”  
白岩失力摇摇头，很快被再次带入情欲深渊，“不行了，Yasu，啊……”  
他的后穴紧紧夹住了本田的性器，生殖腔微微打开了一个小口，欢迎本田进入。  
本田康祐立马发现了这个事情，将白岩的身子抬起一些，调整了一下方向，性器一下子插入了白岩的生殖腔。  
“啊……Yasu……”白岩显然意识到发生了什么，但是怎么会那么爽，让他一点也不想阻止这种事情，“嗯……啊……”  
他抬着头，双眼失神，已经忘记要压低声音这件事，只知道尖叫呻吟，“啊……Yasu……我不行了……救救我……”  
白岩的身体抽搐着射出了今晚的第二次，本田将性器抽离生殖腔，把大股精液都射入了白岩瑠姬的身体里。

白岩瑠姬感受到自己身体里的那种不满足与热度逐渐散去，他瘫软着身体，喘息着，觉得自己仿佛死了一次。本田康祐的手抚摸着他的后背，脱下外套，给两人粗略做了下清理。


End file.
